Children of the Glass
Introduction (blurb) Return with us now to those thrilling days of yesteryear when Real Men with ray guns and beautiful women in beguiling outfits battled hideous monsters from outer space! Return with us to the days when Captain Proton ruled the skyways! When the queen of an evil space empire kidnaps Captain Proton's faithful secretary Constance Goodheart, it's only the first step in her diabolical plan to conquer the Incorporated Planets. It soon becomes clear that there is more to her plot than meets the eye when, on the very edge of death, Captain Proton is saved by a power Not Of This Universe. Caught in an eons-old fight between two alien races, who can Captain Proton trust? No one -- not even his sidekick, ace reporter Buster Kincaid. Can Captain Proton save the Galaxy from the forces of evil and save Constance Goodheart from the Giant Demon Squid of Greyhawk II? Extra! Dr. Chaotica plots the Death of the Patrol, Constance Goodheart must find Captain Proton before she shrinks to a size too small to be seen, and Buster Kincaid faces the Swamp of Doom! Summary References Characters :Queen Fems • Folke • Constance Goodheart • Buster Kincaid • Phred • Captain Proton • Sandor Flog • Chef Henry Starships and vehicles :Bugite ship • Captain Proton's ship • Comet Killer • Nanoid ship • Patrol ship • Queen Fems' ship • rocket ship • Troon ship boat • bus Locations :Core • Earth • Epsey Second Prime • the Galaxy • Grayhawk Two • Kansas • Moon • Moon Dome • Moon Spaceport • Queen Fems' planet • Traquillity Fine Dining • the Universe Florida • Kansas • Red Mountain Races and cultures :Bugite • Giant Women • Human • • • Nanoid • Troon • Trundle Spider States and organizations :Great Professionals of the Greens • Incorporated Planets • Interplanetary Patrol • Patrol Fleet • Scum of the Universe Other references :ace reporter • air conditioner • animal • apple • atmosphere • beetle • • Big Game • bird • blaster • blood • Blue Whirlpool • bodice • bone • bracelet • brass • Bug-Eyed Monster • camera • captain • carpet • castle • cat • century • chef • chicken bisque • chimney • church • city • clothing • comet • concrete • copper • crater • credit • crustacean • day • Destructo Beam • doorbell • Dorcon • egg • elephant • Energy Location Scanner • Energy Ray Gun • energy weapon • engine • eon • farm • feather • fern • fire • fish • flower • galaxy • giant • glass • god • gold • golf • grass • gravity • Great Battle of the Galaxy • Great Professional • gun • hair • hammer • headdress • heart • heart attack • high-energy pulse weapon • holster • hour • hull • Imagizer • inch • insect • Interspacial Cross-Galactic Door • jet • jewel • Jovian Emir plant • language • leather • light bulb • logic • Magic Glass Jewel • map • mechanic • microphone • mile • military • milk • minute • moon • mountain • mouse • movie • nebula • net • orbit • paint • palm tree • peacock • pilot • planet • plant • power beam • puppy • queen • rat • ray gun • recording • restaurant • rock • rocket • rope • rose • salad • salt shaker • Scandinavian language • school • second • secretary • shields • shrimp • skirt • soup • Space Drive • space dust • space map • Space Net • spaceport • spaceship • Space Tracking and Viewing board • Space Vortex of Doom • spider • squid • star • star cluster • statue • subatomic radio • suicide • summer • Sunday • sunglasses • sushi • sword • teacher • tentacle • textbook • time • tool box • transport station • tree • twister • Warkif • warship • water • weapon • wheat • witch • wood • worm • wrench • • year • Information *Constance screamed. Many, many, many times. Category:VOY short stories